Start of something new
by xburningxupxbubblesxbaby
Summary: Lilly and Miley move to a new town after their parents get married. And it just so happens that the Jonas Brothers live in the same town. Follow Miley, Lilly and Lilly's cousin through the sad, happy, and rough moments! Pic of Cassie in profile.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so this is xburningxupxforxyouxbabyx, and I will be starting the first chapter. We really hope you like this story. It was just a spur of the moment thing. XD Well, enjoy.**

I groaned, pulling my light blue comforter farther over my head. Today was the dreaded day. The day that I would start my new school in Wyckoff, New Jersey. I know, ironic huh? Now, you may ask, "Why is that so ironic, Lilly?" Well, my dear friend, because. Because, I'm in love with a band called the Jonas Brothers. Ever heard of them? And the ironic part is…They live here, in this town! Could life get any worse, and or, better? I think not.

The only good thing about moving here, was that I got to bring my best friend, Miley Stewart. She's also known as pop sensation, Hannah Montana. And yes, that does make me Lola. And the only reason we brought Miley, was because our parents got married. Yes, I am officially a Stewart.

The wedding was amazing. Very traditional, though. So, I'm not going to go into details.

Any who, another good thing is. My cousin, Cassie lives here in Wycoff, too. I haven't seen her in ages. She used to be like…my second best friend, when we were younger. My first friend was, Oliver Oken. Also known as Smokin' Oken. Yeah, I know, it makes me laugh, too. Any way, back to the story at hand.

"Lillian, get down here! Your going to be late for school!" My mother screeched. I heard footsteps, telling me my mom was on her way up. I grabbed a hold of my pillow and slammed it down onto my head. I didn't even jump when I heard my door slam open.

"Lillian Stewart, out of bed, now!"

"No." My voice was muffled by the pillow. I suddenly felt my covers being thrown off of me, freezing me to death. After all, I was only wearing a tank top, and a pair of striped short shorts. I quickly sat up, making my pillow fly across the room. "What the hell, mom!?" I shouted.

"Um, last time I checked, I wasn't your mother." I looked up, completely confused. When I saw who it was, I smiled a huge smile.

"Cassie!" I screamed, pulling her into a bone crushing hug. She pulled back.

"Jeez, Lilly, lighten up on the work outs a little, huh?" I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever. Now, why are you here in my room? You don't even go to school."

"I just thought I would come and say Hi to my favorite cousin. And to meet my two new cousins." I sighed, rolling my eyes.

"Seriously."

"Fine, I came over to bug you."

"That's better." She laughed, flipping her brown hair out of her face.

"Anyway, your mom told me to come and get your ass up." She clicked her tongue, her brown eyes, wondering around my room. I rolled my eyes, _again._

"Whatever. Lets go and have you meet Miley and Jackson," I said, smiling. I grabbed her wrist, pulling her out of my room.

"You always ruin everything! I can't believe you!" I groaned. Miley and Jackson were fighting…Again! I wonder what about now.

"Its not my fault your bag was sitting there."

"Its your fault the glass was spilled."

"You're the one who threw the ball."

"You're the one who threw it first."

"You didn't have to throw it back!"

"Shut up!" I yelled. The fighting stopped, and their eyes turned towards me. "Thank you." I swiftly made my way to the fridge, pulling out a carton of milk. I stood on my tiptoes, and grabbed the box of cereal, that was on top on the refrigerator.

I was about to take a bite of my breakfast, when I noticed everybody was looking at me. "What?" Miley let out a sigh.

"Lilly, its almost time to go."

"Go where?"

"To school."

"Oh, yeah right." I noticed Jackson staring at Cassie.

"And who is this fine specimen?" He asked, walking over to her.

"Back off. She's my cousin, and way too old for you."

"How old are you?"

"20."

"Dang, that's only," He paused, counting on his fingers. "four years." She rolled her eyes. Miley walked over to her.

"Hi, I'm Miley."

"Cassie."

"Nice to meet ya." She smiled.

"You, too." Miley smiled back, before turning to me.

"Seriously, Lils. You better go get dressed." I got up from the table, waving her off.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." I quickly walked upstairs. I went directly to my closet, picking out an outfit. After looking through my closets for a few moments. I finally decided on a pair of gray skinny jeans, and plain yellow shirt, and a pair of gray converse. Ah, how I love converse.

"Lilly come on!" I heard Miley scream.

"Hold on, I'm coming!" I quickly rain a brush through my blond hair. I picked up my messenger bag, and fled down the steps.

"Finally," she sighed.

"Not my fault you can't be more patient." She crossed her arms.

"We better get going."

"Here, I'll drive you," Cassie said, pulling out her car keys. I looked at her hesitantly. I didn't know how good of a driver she was. She could be lethal.

"Are you sure, Cass?" She smiled at me.

"Of course I'm sure. Now, lets go." All four of us walked outside.

"Oh. My. God." I was stunned. There, sitting in our driveway, was a red BMW M3 convertible. She raised an eyebrow.

"You like." Miley, Jackson, and I all nodded.

"Thought so," she replied, smugly.

"Oh, don't me so smug," I warned. She laughed, climbing into the car. We followed her.

"This is so cool!" Miley exclaimed.

"Yeah, it is!" Jackson agreed. Cassie smirked at them.

"Alright, guys. Buckle up." We did what she said. She immediately started the engine, and pulled out of the drive way.

The trip to school was fun. We talked about on going gossip, and all that stuff. Who new that Cassie had an ear for gossip, I didn't. We had to block Jackson from the conversations, mostly because he kept hitting on, Cass. I so pity her. We finally reached the school ten minutes later. Who knew Cassie had a need for speed. Oh, well. I climbed out of the car, walking off towards the building.

"Lilly!" I turned around.

"Oh, sorry, Miles."

"Its okay. Oh, I forgot to ask, what's your first class?" I looked down at the paper in my hand.

"Um…Ap Science with A. Peters." She squealed.

"Yay! Me, too!" We high-fived. Our eyes widened as the bell rang. "Crap, we're going to be late!"

"Yikes!" We both started running to our first class. The final bell rang just as Miley and I made it to the door. "Sorry, we're late Ms. Peters." She smiled warmly at us.

"Its quite alright. I know its your first and all."

"Thank you." I looked around and found one of the two, remaining seats. Miley took the other. Ms. Peters turned to the rest of the class.

"Now that everybody is here, we may begin." Science was my worst subject. But, somehow, I ended up in AP Science. How did that even happen? I didn't ask.

I jumped slightly when someone tapped me on the shoulder. The person chuckled. "I'm sorry for scaring you. I was just wondering…Do you have a pencil I could use?" Wait, I knew that voice. It couldn't be. I slowly turned my head. Yes! It could be! It was _the _Joe Jonas. I would've screamed if I wasn't in class right now. I nodded, hesitantly. My hands shaking as I pulled a pencil out of my bag.

"H-Here," I stuttered. Joe chuckled again. He had such and amazing laugh. He took the pencil.

"Thanks. So, your new right?" I nodded. "Thought so. I'm Joe." He smiled. I smiled back.

"I'm L-Lilly?"

"Shy?" He asked me.

"Not usually." I giggled. His smile grew wider.

"I don't mean to be rude, but, how old are you? You don't look old enough to be in this class."

"Um, 15. And its because, I'm surprisingly smart. So is my friend, Miley." He smiled wider.

"I see. Nicks the same way, 'cept with biology." His smile turned into a smirk. I nodded. Cassie was so not going to believe me. "So, where did you move from?"

"Malibu, California. Miley's dad and my Mom got married. And decided to move us here." He nodded again. The bell suddenly rang. He closed his book, quickly.

"I had fun talking to you, Lilly." He quickly wrote something down. "Here's my number. Call me anytime." And with that, he walked out of the classroom.

I silently squealed. I had Joe Jonas' number! Cassie really wasn't going to believe this. I quickly walked over to Miley. "You'll never guess what just happened!" I told her.

"What?"

"I just talked to Joe Jonas, and he gave me is phone number!"

"Your lying."

"Am not."

"Prove it." I took the paper from my pocket and showed her.

"Oh Mylanta! Your so lucky!"

"I know!"

"We have to call, Oliver!"

"He won't believe us."

"He will to."

"We'll call him as soon as we get home." We smiled at each other.

"Again, Lucky!" We both jumped up and down, screaming. We stopped when we noticed people staring. "So, I'll see you at lunch?" She asked.

"Yeah."

**At lunch**

I walked into the Cafeteria, looking around for Miley. That's when I spotted Joe, he was waving me over. I glanced around the room again, before making my way over to him. He flashed a smile as I sat down beside him.

"Hey, Lils. Nice to see ya again."

"Yeah, you, too." He smiled wider. I smiled back and turned to face the other person sitting at the table.

"Hey, you must be, Lilly. Joe's been talking non stop about you. I'm Nick." I blush crept on to my face. Nick laughed a bit, making me blush even harder. I then noticed, Miley shyly making her way over.

"H-Hey, Lilly." Her eyes scanned over the two boys. "Can I sit here?" She asked them. They both nodded.

"Sure," Nick answered, scooting over so she could sit by him. She blushed a little, then sat down beside him. Nick smiled at her. Did he like her already? I bet he does. I just know it. "So, Miley where do you guys live?"

"We, uh, live at um 1212 Mocking bird lane.(A/N: This is not a real street its made up)" Nick smiled wider.

"Really? I live at 1214."

"Wow, what a coincidence."

"Yeah, it is." Joe looked over at me.

"Would you guys like us to walk you home, after school?" I nodded my head.

"That would be great, but I think my cousin is coming to pick us up." His smiled faded. "But, I could always call and tell her we're walking." I added quickly. His face brightened.

"Really?" I nodded.

"Yeah."

"That's great!" He let out a small smile. I frowned as the bell suddenly rang.

"Well, I gotta go. So, I'll see you after school?" He nodded.

"Yeah."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye." I walked off.

"Bye, Nick," Miley said as she followed me.

"Bye, Miles, see ya." Wow, this has been the greatest first day ever.

**Woo, this has been the most I've ever written. So, I hope you like it. I won't be writing the next chapter. ****bubblesgurlyadigg will be writing the next chapter. Well, I hope you enjoyed this, long and boring chapter. Please R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

**X This is bubblesgurlyadigg and I am in charge of this chapter.***

**Cassie's P.O.V:**

Today is going to be a very boring day I thought as I left my old high school. Well I guess I might as well go to the park. I drove down the familiar streets until I reached my destination. I parked across the street and walked into the park. As, I walked to through the park I heard someone sobbing. I walked towards the sound and found a guy on a swing crying.

"Are you ok?" I asked the guy sitting next to him.

"Yeah." He said back smugly avoiding my gaze.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Okay." He yelled looking at me finally.

"Well, Excuse me." I answered back walking away.

"I'm sorry." he said following. "Me and my ex just broke up."

"And that is my fault, how?"

"It isn't." He said looking away.

"Well then why did you bite my head off like that."

"Cause I was still in shock."

"Well that gives you no right to yell at me."

"I'm sorry. I'm just really upset about the whole breakup."

"Ok." I said smiling. "I think I can forgive you this once."

"Thank you." he said returning the smile.

"So what happened?"

"My girlfriend cheated on me."

"Wow."

"Yeah." He said looking away.

"Well I think she is stupid."

"Why?"

"Cause you seem like a great guy."

"Thanks."

"What's your name?" I asked going sit on a near by bench.

"Kevin, Yours?"

"Cassie."

"I like that name."

"Thank you." I said smiling. "Gosh this guy is so cute."

"Why thank you." he said in reply.

"Did I just say that out loud?"

"Yeah, you did."

"Opps." I said blushing some.

"It is ok." he said smiling. "Do you want to go get coffee or something?"

"Yeah."

**Sorry so short. Will be longer next chapter.**


End file.
